


Little Moments

by welcometothisday



Series: Mirror Mirror... [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Aaravos and reader live together. Cuteness and fluff transpire.





	Little Moments

Aaravos called your name, searching the rooms for you.

He heard you yelp, and immediately ran, finding you reaching upwards, from upon a chair, chasing his minion who had stolen one of this cloaks (it could carry things that heavy in comparison to it?). However, the chair was somewhat unstable, and the moment you managed to grab it, you started falling forward. Runing Aaravos moved into front of you, twisting so that when the two of you landed on the ground, he was first as you rolled. You ended up on top of him again, and he sighed in relief. Well, you certainly made his life more, lively.

"Aaravos, are you okay?"

He was about to answer you, when he saw his cloak was partially covering you, and you were atop of him in a rather presumptive position that would mislead anyone if they walked across you two. Clearing his throat, he just smiled as he helped settle you into a better position, and away from certain lower parts of his body. "I am. And you?"

Oh no, you were tearing up. "I'm so sorry! You said you couldn't find your favorite cloak and I looked everywhere and-"

The elf arched a brow at the insect, who was waving it little arms in excitement. That mischievous little...

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he started to try calming you. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'd rather that you'd not get yourself injured. You're very important to me." No matter how hard he tried sometimes, there were still moments you couldn't help but doubt yourself, and he could see that conflict now. But, right now, you wearing his cloak was very distracting, in more ways than one. Before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped it around you properly, smirking at your befuddled expression. "Besides, I think this looks better on you than it does me."

Your cheeks lightly flushed, but you looked more annoyed than anything. "It's made for a person covered in stars, Aaravos. I'm hardly star-like."

His gaze softened over the occasional freckle or beauty mark on you. "I'd disagree on that sentiment." Moving next to you, he held up his arm to yours, comparing them. "See? you have stars."

You looked like you wanted to argue more with him, but couldn't bring yourself to. Who knew? Maybe you were finally accepting his words-

He let out a little gasp as you came closer, and your breath brushed over his lips. The two of you always paused before sealing any kiss, making sure the other was okay with it. After so painfully long never touching or having physical contact, the two of you were taking your time, getting accustomed to sensations, feelings you hadn't truly experienced before. Those actions always warmed his heart, but they could also set him ablaze.

Seeing your face shadowed by his hood, and how it was illuminated by his freckles, he realized he really, really liked you in his clothing.

...He was going to kill that worm though.

* * *

Aaravos had his head laying down in your lap, eyes closed. There was serenity in small moments like this, and having someone to talk to? To touch? It made things so much nicer.

"How was your day?"

He told you of little things, and you did the same for him. In some ways, it was reminiscent of before he broke free. Thinking for a moment, he asked, "Tell me a story, please?"

You smirked, "Once upon a time, there was this little elf-" You burst into giggles at his expression. "Okay, maybe he wasn't so little..."

Don't remark on that. Don't, just, don't. Sometimes it was hard to tell if you were flirting with him, but he doubted this was one of those times. "And, what of this _'little elf'_?"

"...He lived in a world beyong people's view, hidden away," you murmured. "He was full of magic, and wonder, and yet for all his power, there was one irritating human that seemed to enjoy messing with him."

"And did they?"

"No," you uttered, bending down, "They just liked seeing him smile."

That, was not fair. "And, the elf?"

"He was an elf made of stars, and the human knew he was trouble since that first smirk. But, somehow, they became friends, where the human would do their best to make the elf not feel so trapped in his mirror."

Aaravos brushed a stray hair away from your face. "And the elf?"

"The human could never tell what was going on in his mind with each visit, but they knew he was silly, sweet, mischievous,"

HE grinned, "And maybe the human always surprised him because they kept surprising him, and made things a little brighter in his prison, bringing hope and joy n small way, the best ways. Maybe the elf, wondered what the human could possibly have been thinking."

You closed your eyes as he sat up, his fingers raking through your hair.

"They were probably thinking, they wanted him to be part of their world, even if only for a moment?"

Holding you close, he asked, "And now?"

"Now, they've gotten someone that makes them happy, and hope the elf is happy too."

Kissing you, Aaravos whispered, "He is."

* * *

It had been hard to get rid of old habits. You'd been a servant for a large portion of your life, and with the newly made free time you had, you took to cooking, cleaning, and gardening. You'd help Aaravos prepare ingredients and tools he needed, occasionally watching him perform magic.

Why did you have a feeling he made all those extra sparks and shiny lights for your attention?

In any case, you two always talked about any topic you could, sharing opinions and inputs. Some days, you and he read with or to you. Such instances were now, when he sat up in a chair behind you, brushing and cleaning it as you read a textbook on spells, essentially entertaining you both. While you may not be able to perform it, you enjoyed learning about it, and supporting his hobby. Strange, how you used to be afraid of the mere word of magic, and now it was part of your daily life.

You came across a word you didn't know how to pronounce, your growing efficiency at his language getting better each day, but also still struggling every once in a while. You pointed it out to him, and he rested his chin on your shoulder. Having learned over time, you scoot forward so that Aaravos was behind you, his arms wrapped around your midriff. Humming, he gave you the correct way to say it, the two of you practicing sounding it out. His breath tickled your ears, causing you to tense, that domestic feeling running through you growing into something a little more. Swallowing, trying to get rid of that nervousness stirring (and maybe something else), you relaxed, leaning back against him. It turned out to be a worse idea because his nose found a ticklish part of your throat, quite on accident.

A small noise from you broke the comfortable silence, and his arms stiffened. Covering your mouth, you tried not to react when he called your name, gently. As you did, you cut your finger on one of the pages of the book, hissing as it did so. Aaravos' eyes widened in worry, and he took your hands in his. He seemed to ignore you when you tried to apologize about spilling a couple drops of blood onto the pages. He was tentative when he kissed the insides of your wrists, just over your pulse, and then took your finger into his mouth.

Your cheeks felt as warm as the flames burning in the fireplace, and you did whatever you did when you were unsure about something. "U-Uh, that's n-not exactly s-sanitary?" He smiled at you as he let your hand go. Oh, it was healed...'Cause magic. Magic was the explanation for everything at this point. "Oh."

"Are you all right?"

You weren't able to look him in the eyes. "I uh, you found one of my ticklish spots. Sorry."

Crap, that evil, delightful grin. "Oh?"

He did something really out of character then, he put his lips onto your neck, and blew. The result was something akin to the noise of someone passing gas. You couldn't help but laugh, leaning back into him again, feeling safe.

There were days that the differences between the two of you made things confusing. But, in was in small times like this that you were reminded that it was your differences that tended to make you both stronger.

* * *

You had finally asked something from him, and he couldn't give it to you.

For some reason, you wanted to learn a spell. It was a simple one, and one born out of curiosity, but he had to inform you that humans couldn't easily perform 'normal' magic, if at all. He offered finding ways to safely perform dark magic, but you were terrified of it, likely from Viren or other prior experiences.

Since the two of you had met, you'd been accustomed to him performing it, and even started liking it, so it was understandable when you wanted to include some aspect of his life, his identity into your life, but seeing your disappointed expression hurt. Well, it did until he woke up one day, a tray of food and drink on the nightstand next to his bed. But, the amount you made, and the quality, meant you had to stay up or get up extremely early, which was not a healthy thing for humans. He knew, he'd met them, and some were irritatingly stubborn.

Getting up, he looked for you, and found you in the garden area, tending to some of the herbs with a small smile on your face. It was his favorite smile, one filled with laughter. Approaching you, and making sure to make some kind of sound, he cleared his throat, leaning down so his head was next to yours as you were kneeling. You weren't afraid of him, and you didn't flinch or jump away. Instead, you furrowed your eyebrows.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Grinning, he pressed his lips on your forehead. You were a bit sweaty, but he didn't mind, especially considering where his mind wandered sometimes. Aaravos was quickly understanding he liked the taste of you. But, he might want to keep that tidbit to himself for a while. He'd prefer if you initiated anything you wanted to try, if at all. "Not yet. I was hoping you would join me?"

Your stomach growled, and he chuckled, helping you up. "Well, maybe a little."

"Meet me in my room?"

He dare not say bedroom instead of room. The connotations between words held a great deal of different meanings. So, he waited for you to clean up, secretly using a spell or two to keep the meal warm. You had been surprised to find it so, but showed amusement, likely at the thought of him doing so. It was a bit surprising to see you unperturbed by the fact you couldn't do it, but he reminded himself that you usually found ways of surprising him, whether you realized it or not.

At the end of eating, with some teasing and messing around involved, the both of you worked on cleaning up. He knew he could do it easily on his own, with a spell or two, but sometimes, the simpler, non magical ways of doing things, were the most enjoyable. He wanted to ask you how you felt about not being able to do magic, if you wanted to try again, but near the day's end, you brought him needlework. It was similar to what he made Viren do, but more intricate, and a little messy. You were flushed, unable to meet his eyes at first.

"It, was supposed to look better than this, but I, I'm terrible."

Ah, so that's what you wanted it for. You had wanted to make him gifts. "It's beautiful. Thank you. Though, if I may ask, what's the occasion?"

"Er, it's November 14th, today?"

Wait, he never told you his birthday. "How do you-?"

"Remember how I knew about you before we met? Or at least, a little bit about you? In one of the older scrolls, was that date listed. Is it wrong?"

Kissing the tip of your nose, he murmured, "It's right. Though, may I ask something for my birthday?"

And that's how you two ended up in his bed.

No, there was nothing sexual or possibly inappropriate actions. Instead, both you were sleeping in the same bed, his head in the crook of your neck, your head resting against his chest, and your bodies intertwined. His favorite part? Feeling and hearing your heartbeat.

That was the best present you could've given him.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT
> 
> 12/11/2019 - Hey everybody, a group and I had a research project for a few classes that involves a survey. We needed a larger sample size. I'm happy to say that we got more than enough responses for the project and I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out.
> 
> If you want to check out the results, here's the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-5ZFXQ8JS7/
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
